<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Away with the Girl by Miraculous_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951439">Away with the Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer'>Miraculous_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:03:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reversal is a dangerous akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been fighting it for a day. It had wreaked havoc among Paris, but hadn’t used it’s main ability. When it does.... people get uncomfortable and switched up. At least they now know what it means to be trans. Sort of..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Away with the Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Away with the girl!” Reversal cried, as Ladybug swooped it gripping the string of her yo-yo. Rervesal was really a civilian named Viv. But she was trans and preferred being called Violet. Chloe for some reason couldn’t accept it. And that had led to the akuma. Reversal hit her square in the stomach. “M’lady!” Chat called, hitting Reversal with his baton. He ran to her side. “Is everything ok bugaboo?” “Chaton! Look out!” Ladybug screamed. She braced for impact expecting the worst. Instead she felt a ticking sensation all around her body. Once she opened her eyes, she saw that she had been blasted over to a bench. “Chat?” Ladybug called. “Kitty?” She saw a figure sprawled on the ground in a heap. “Kitty! Kitty?” She saw how odd he looked. Or rather she. “Chat? But you’re a girl?” She rushed over to a window of which she could see her reflection. Or rather he. “Gah!” He turned over to Chat. Her ring beeped. Ladybug scooped her up and held her close to his chest. He climbed into the sewers and lay Chat down. Beep. Beep. Beep. “Chaton?” He called out, resting his hand on her heart. It beat slowly, almost stopping and- beep beep beep beep. Ladybug tried to look away, but he couldn’t. Her costume faded in a flash of green light and Plagg emerged from the ring. There was girl laying before him. Her hair was in two french plaits. Her trainers were red and she wore  black tights and a denim skirt with a black shirt with three stripes and a white jacket. He would know that top anywhere. Adrien Agreste. Only then did other details sink in. Her shirt was torn with several large bleeding gashes, her legs with cut and grazed, her face had many scratches and her back was burned.

The next hours were a blur. Adrien was Chat Noir. He worried endlessly, but there was one major problem...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>